Sonic Adventure/Elementy z wersji beta
Elementy z wersji Beta, które zostały usunięte lub zmienione w finalnej wersji gry Sonic Adventure. Tytuł Sonic Adventure miała początkowo nosić nazwę Sonic RPG. Wydanie gry planowana na konsolę Sega Saturn. Z powodu niewielkiego sukcesu Saturna poza Japonią, twórcy zdecydowali się przenieść produkcję na nową konsolę, Dreamcast, co jednocześnie pozwoliłoby na wykorzystanie nowych elementów. Postacie Klasyczne postacie SEGA chciała początkowo, aby postacie w Sonic Adventure zachowały swój oryginalny wygląd z wcześniejszych gier. Ostatecznie zdecydowano się wykorzystać pełne możliwości Dreamcasta i przeprojektować Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy i Eggmana. Seria E E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon i E-105 Zeta mieli początkowo ten sam kolor co E-102 Gamma. Różnili się tylko bronią. Pozostałości po tym widać w jednym z ekranów z instrukcji Gammy. Super Sonic Z niewykorzystanej kwestii głosowej Tikal wynika, że Super Sonic miał być początkowo grywalny na normalnych poziomach. Aby go aktywować należało zebrać 50 pierścieni i wcisnąć przycisk akcji podczas skoku (Gather 50 rings, and press the Action button while you jump. You'll transform into Super Sonic! But watch out for your Ring consumption). Przyczyny usunięcia Super Sonica z normalnej rozgrywki nie są bliżej znane. Mogły dla tego istnieć trzy powody: fabuła, w której Super Sonic musi pojawić się pod koniec, niewielki rozmiar poziomów, oraz że Sonic nie był jedyną grywalną postacią w grze. Przy szybkości Super Sonica niektóre poziomy mogłyby być za krótkie, a inne kompletnie niegrywalne, z powodu ciasnych przestrzeni. Głos Knucklesa Knuckles miał początkowo grubszy i bardziej głęboki głos od ostatecznego. Pola przygód Station Square * W okolicach hotelowego basenu nie ma żadnych stół, krzeseł, leżaków i parasoli. * Miasto było bardziej wypełnione życiem na ukazanych zrzutach ekranu. Ulice były zapełnione samochodami, a po mieście kręcili się liczni mieszkańcy. * Hotel w Station Square posiadał początkowo szyld. * Wejście do Twinkle Parku było kompletnie inne. * Jeden ze zrzutów ekranu przedstawiał E-102 Gammę w miejskim hotelu. Można zaobserwować brak latającego ekranu telewizyjnego, oraz pojawienie się drabiny, prowadzącej na wyższe piętro. W finalnej wersji jest na odwrót: drabina zostaje usunięta i pojawia się latający ekran telewizyjny. Na wspomnianym piętrze znajduje się obecnie ulepszenie Crystal Ring dla Sonica. Oznacza to, że Gamma mógł mieć dodatkowe ulepszenie, lub też mógł mieć jakiś cel, dla którego miałby wchodzić po drabinie na wyższe piętro. * Doki, z których gracz może wypłynąć na pokład Egg Carriera, nie istniały. Może to oznaczać, że w początkowych wersjach gry powrót na Egg Carrier byłby niemożliwy. * Fragment kanałów, w których Big zdobywa swoją wędkę, posiadał znacznie niższy sufit. * Zbocze pomiędzy plażą, a chodnikiem w pobliżu basenu było większe. * Drapacze chmur były wyższe niż w finalnej wersji. * Gracz mógł chodzić po szynach na stacji. * W hotelu pojawiał się żyrandol. * W hotelu, pod schodami obok wejścia do basenu pojawiają się dwa zielone obiekty. Początkowo miały to być kamienny klucz, który mógł podnieść Big, aby dostać się do basenu. Egg Carrier * Tornado 2 leży rozbite na pasie startowym Egg Carriera w swojej normalnej formie, a nie w tej, w której jego skrzydła układają się w kształt litery X. * Praktycznie w każdej sekcji Egg Carriera pojawiały się Item Boxy, z dodatkowymi życiami, butami szybkości, czy super pierścieniami. * Nie ma neonowej szyny, po której porusza się transporter Egg Carriera. * Centralna kopuła, położona na środku Egg Carriera, była wypukła i nie znajdywały się na niej latające ekrany telewizyjne. * Pokład Egg Carriera był o wiele jaśniejszy niż w finalnej wersji gry. Samo oświetlenie było mniej zielone. * Na pokładzie pojawia się pięć robotów-sprzątaczek, zamiast trzech. * Przed wejściem do portalu do Ogrodu Chao nie ma układanki. * W więziennej celi nie pojawia się Lure, ulepszenie dla Biga. Ogród Chao Kilka zrzutów ekranu ukazuje wczesną wersję Ogrodu Chao. Wydaje się to być wielki kawałek lądu, położony wysoko na niebie. Dookoła otaczają go różne ruiny. Przypomina prototypową wersją Windy Valley. Poziomy Emerald Coast W sekcji w której Sonic ucieka przed orką nie ma żadnych paneli przyspieszających. Windy Valley Windy Valley niewątpliwie jest poziomem, który przeszedł przez najwięcej zmian. Początkowo był bardzo otwarty i nie tak ciasny jak w finalnej wersji. Poziom ukazywano na licznych zrzutach ekranu, a także filmikach, na których pojawili się Sonic i jego przyjaciele. Na jednym z nich ukazano kota Biga i skaczącego za nim Żabka. Na innym ukazano Amy, co oznacza że prawie wszystkie postacie mogłyby się pojawić na tym poziomie. Poziom został ostatecznie zmieniony, ale pozostałości po starej wersji Windy Valley są widoczne w dwóch przerywnikach. Na końcu czołówki Sonic Adventure Big stoi na tle wczesnego Windy Valley. We wspomnieniach Amy, ukazanych na początku jej historii, Sonic biegnie z jeżycą, uciekając przeciwko Metal Sonicowi. Tło wykorzystane do tej cutscenki pochodzi z prototypowego Windy Valley. Pozostałości po wczesnym Windy Valley zachowały się w plikach Auto-demo Sonic Adventure. Jednak próby przywrócenia poziomu do gry okazały się nieskuteczne, ze względu na brakujące pliki, które powodowały crashowanie się gry. Casinopolis Casinopolis nie miało początkowo guzika otwierającego drzwi, co oznacza że albo było dostępne przez cały czas, albo Sonic, Tails i Knuckles mieliby się do niego dostać inaczej. Dodatkowo prysznice pojawiające się na poziomie wyglądają inaczej, a Sonic nie odtwarza swojej animacji podczas zażywania kąpieli. Początkowo na poziomie pojawiał się ruchomy billboard z dziewczyną w stroju królika. Pomysł ten przetrwał jedynie w japońskim wydaniu gry, ale został zamieniony na kowbojkę. Tails miał zaprogramowną funkcję, pozwalającą mu grać na stołach do pinballa. IceCap IceCap przeszło kilka zmian. Początkowo w pierwszej sekcji poziomu pojawiał się drewniany most, prowadzący na drugą część góry. W finalnej wersji gry most zastąpiono rakietą. Poza tym jeden ze zrzutów ekranu ukazywał Tailsa przemierzającego nieznaną sekcję IceCap z licznymi ogołoconymi z liści drzewami. Red Mountain Wczesne Red Mountain było bardziej zielone, a także posiadało czerwone mosty. Sky Chase, Akt 2 Jeden ze zrzutów ekranu ukazywał Sonica i Tailsa lecących w samolocie Tornado. Postacie korzystały ze swoich klasycznych wyglądów i modeli z Sonic R. W finalnej wersji, poza nowymi modelami, bohaterowie pilotują Tornado 2, co oznacza że w początkowych wersjach Sonic Adventure nie istniał drugi samolot. Lost World Tak jak Windy Valley, Lost World przeszedł wiele zmian. Na jednym z filmików ukazana jest pierwsza sekcja poziomu w wersji dla Sonica. Pobliskie kolumny strzelają w gracza ognistymi pociskami. Wyjście z tego pomieszczenia jest dodatkowo zablokowane przez bramę. Testowy poziom Testowy poziom, ze skyboxami Windy Valley. Miał służyć przetestowaniu fizyki gry i postaci w różnym otoczeniu, jak pętle, czy podwyższenia. Niezidentyfikowany poziom Na jednym ze zrzutów ekranu Tails pojawia się w przyciemnionym poziomie, który trudno określić. Prawdopodobnie jest to Casinopolis, lub Twinkle Park. Inne poziomy W poszczególnych wersjach gry pojawia się japońska lista poziomów. Zawiera poziomy: , i . W grze nie pojawia się żaden grzybowy, ani dżunglowy poziom, ale pustynny już tak i jest nim poziom Sand Hill. Grzybowy poziom mógłby się pojawić na Anielskiej Wyspie, odnosząc się do Mushroom Hill Zone. Sama dżungla nie pojawia się w postaci poziomu, a jako pole przygody - Mystic Ruins. Bossowie Smok ze Sky Chase W pierwszym akcie Sky Chase pojawiał się dwugłowy, mechaniczny smok. Podążał za Tornado i miał ziać ogniem w samolot. Smok nie pojawia się w drugim akcie, co sugeruje że mógł być zniszczony w pierwszym, przez laser Egg Carriera. Przeciwnicy Beat Beat, czyli fioletowi przeciwnicy z Final Egg, byli początkowo fioletowi i żółci. Kaczka z Final Egg Inny przeciwnik z poziomu Final Egg był robotem przypominającym kaczkę. Zachował się jedynie model, bez nałożonych tekstur, tego przeciwnika. Robot miał strzelać w gracza pociskami, a potem uciekać. Ataki i umiejętności Atak Knucklesa Na jednym ze zrzutów ekranu Knuckles wykonuje cios, polegający na wyskoczeniu z pięścią w gorę. W finalnej wersji atak ten nie pojawił się. Możliwe że miał być trzecim uderzeniem w Punch Attack i być może zainspirował wersję tego ataku z Sonic Adventure 2, gdzie po wykonaniu trzech uderzeń w przód, Knuckles wyskakuje w górę. Atak Perfect Chaosa Niewykorzystany atak Perfect Chaosa polegał na wyłonieniu się z wody wielkiej dłoni, która miała przygnieść Super Sonica. Nie wiadomo w dokładnie sposób miała działać ta umiejętność. Panele skoku Poza Soniciem, Tails mógł początkowo korzystać paneli skoku. Knuckles i Amy zatrzymywyali się na drugim, a Big i Gamma nie mogłyby z niego korzystać. Niewykorzystane grafiki Ekran ładowania Ekran ładowania był początkowo czarno-białym logo gry, położonym na środku ekranu. Ekran wyboru postaci Wczesny ekran wyboru postaci znacznie różnił się od finalnego. Pojawiały się na nim artworki poszczególnych postaci, oraz napis Choose your Buddy!. ''Wybrana postać była podświetlana. Emotikony Chao Z finalnej gry usunięto cztery emotikony Chao. Niewykorzystany power-up Niewykorzystany power-up przedstawiający zegar. Prawdopodobnie miał zatrzymywać, lub spowalniać czas. Na poziomach Gammy mógł pełnić funkcję dodatkowego bonusu, zwiększającego limit czasowy. Ikona przynęty Niewykorzystana ikona przynęty, która miała służyć jako licznik żyć Biga. Licznik zdrowia Tornada W grze miał pojawić się licznik zdrowia Tornada 2, ale w finalnej wersji oba samoloty korzystają z licznika o nazwie Tornado. Niewykorzystane obiekty Spring Wczesny model, przypominający spring z Sonic Jam. Najpewniej miał służyć jako chwilowy zamiennik, do czasu powstania ostatecznego modelu springa. Gwiezdny panel W Autodemo znajduje się panel, przypominający spring, który miał oznaczać miejsce, w którym wyląduje gracz po skorzystaniu z panela skoku. Karta Chao W ''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut znajduje się niewykorzystany przedmiot, który miał służyć do wejścia do Chao Stadium. Lure Big miał posiadać dodatkowe ulepszenie, w postaci piątego Lure, znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu nad kanałami, za Twinkle Parkiem. Niewykorzystane dialogi Menu * Now you can play with Sonic! ''- niewykorzystana kwestia dialogowa. Wynika z niej, że Sonic miał być początkowo postacią do odblokowania. W finalnej wersji niebieski jeż jest grywalny od początku Tikal * ''Be careful of Leon, he appears suddenly. - ''Tikal ostrzegająca gracza przed jednym z przeciwników z gry - Leonem. Co ciekawe, kwestia głosowa została usunięta, ale przeciwnik pozostał w grze * ''When Gohla is breathing fire it's your chance to attack! ''- ostrzeżenie przed Gohlą. Nie wiadomo czym dokładnie miał być Gohla, być może smokiem ze Sky Chase. W grze pojawia się podobnie nazwany przeciwnik, Ghora, co sugeruje że być może kwestię głosową nagrano przed zmianą nazwy przeciwnika. * ''The Egg Hornet itself is the weak spot. Attack it when it gets close. -'' porada do walki z Egg Hornetem. W finalnej wersji Tikal nie pomaga graczowi w tej walce. * ''Insert the plug in the opening next to the door. You need to grab hold of the end of the plug. ''- wskazówka do poziomu Hot Shelter. * ''To pull out a plug, hold it and shake it. ''- najpewniej wskazówka do poziomu Hot Shelter w wersji Biga. * ''If you're hanging from a cord, use the directional pad to sway. By touching the cord next to you, you will be able to switch cords. ''- wskazówka do poziomu Hot Shelter. * ''This is the temple of those who strayed. Watch out for booby traps! ''- ostrzeżenie przed pułapkami w Lost World. * ''You can pick up and throw the small chicks. ''- prawdopodobnie odnosi się do niewykorzystanego robota-kaczki, który może być podniesiony i rzucony. * ''Use the camera button to change camera angles. If you get lost, change it back to auto. ''- porada odnośnie zmiany trybu kamery. Opcja ta pojawiła się dopiero w ''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. * Use the bowling ball to slow down your pursuers. ''- prawdopodobnie wskazówka dla Amy, polecająca rzucenie w ZERO kulą do kręgli, w celu spowolnienia robota. Kula do kręgli nie pojawia się w finalnej wersji gry. * ''Something might happen if you get on top and swing your hammer. ''- wskazówka zalecająca wykonanie Spin Hammer Attack. W finalnej wersji nie ma takiego elementu, który wykonywałby szczególne czynności po uderzeniu go obrotowym młotem. * ''The water has been contaminated. - Tikal informująca o zanieczyszeniu wody. Nie wiadomo do czego się odnosi. * Destroy the tentacles. Without them, the barrier won't recover! ''- Tikal informuje gracza o potrzebie zniszczenia macek, ponieważ wtedy zniknie bariera. Najpewniej odnosi się do walki z Perfect Chaosem, który miał wytwarzać osłonę ze swoich macek. Co ciekawe potwór posiada macki, ale nie wykonuje za ich pomocą żadnego ataku. * ''Attack the tentacles twice to destroy it! ''- kolejna kwestia głosowa Tikal odnosząca się do macek Perfect Chaosa. Kolczatka informuje że muszą być uderzone dwa razy, aby unieszkodliwić osłonę bossa. * ''The tentacle turns red when you hit it. ''- kolejne odniesienie do walki z Perfect Chaosem. * ''If you can hit it again, you can destroy the tentacle. ''- kolejne odniesienie do walki z Perfect Chaosem. * ''Don't fly! This Chaos attacks things that fly. ''- Tikal informuje gracza o tym, że Chaos atakuje latające obiekty. W finalnej wersji gry potwór wykonuje ataków z powodu tego, że postać leci. * ''Use the cannon to move around and avoid attacks. ''- prawdopodobnie odniesi się do porzuconego pomysłu na walkę z Chaosem 6, w której gracz miałby wykorzystywać otaczające arenę działa do atakowania potwora. * ''Hit the robot with the barrels. You should be able to slow it down. ''- prawdopodobnie wskazówka dla Amy, odnosząca się do uderzenia ZERO beczką. W finalnej wersji nie istnieją beczki, które mogą zranić robota. Sonic * ''Shoot! I got sand in my eye! ''- Sand Hill. * ''He can't be invincible, can he? ''- Chaos 0. * ''You're no match for me! ''- Egg Hornet. * ''Hey, this time you're not getting away! ''- nieznane okoliczności. * ''Where can his weak spot be? ''- Chaos 4/Chaos 6. * ''You've had your fun. Now it's my turn! ''- Egg Viper. * ''I'll show you what the Chaos Emeralds can really do! ''- Perfect Chaos. * ''So, that's his core! ''- Perfect Chaos. * ''What're you doing?! Save the frog! ''- prawdopodobnie do Biga w czasie jego walki z Chaosem 6. * ''I'll finish it this time! ''- nieznane okoliczności. Tails * ''This sand is kinda loose! ''- Sand Hill. * ''So this is Robotnik's fortress! ''- Final Egg (co ciekawe Tails nigdy nie odwiedza tego miejsca i co więcej nie widzi go na mapie). * ''Come on Tails, you can do it! ''- Tails mówi do siebie w walce z Egg Hornetem. * ''H-Hey, wait a minute! ''- Tails odnosi się do Knucklesa. * ''You liquid monster! ''- Chaos 4. * ''Something's different about this robot. ''- Tails odnosi się do E-102 Gammy. * ''I know I can do it by myself! ''- Egg Walker. Knuckles * ''Location: Place of Creation ''- Final Egg (Knuckles nie może wejśc do bazy). * ''That's it! I've had enough. ''- Chaos 2. * ''Hand over the Emerald! - ''Knuckles odnosi się do Sonica. * ''When will you ever learn? ''- Chaos 4. * ''This time - you're finished. ''- Chaos 6. * ''I-I'm a goner. ''- prawdopodobnie Knuckles przy traceniu życia. Amy * ''You're gonna pay for what you've done! ''- Amy podczas walki z ZERO. Big E-102 Gamma * ''Target confirmed. ''- Gamma kontra E-101 Beta. * ''Beta. ''- Gamma kontra E-101 Mark II. Doktor Eggman * ''What a persistent hedgehog. I'll shake you off! ''- do Sonica w Sky Deck. * ''Hahahahaha! Wrong way. ''- prawdopodobnie do Amy w Final Egg. * ''Hahahaha! Wrong again! * Huhuhuh! Why don't you give up? Inne * Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Egg Keepers, report to battlestations! - ''alarm w Final Egg. * ''Emergency alert is now off. Monorail service will resume. ''- alarm w Final Egg. * ''Warning! Strong winds approaching. ''- alarm w Sky Deck. Na poziomie pojawiają się silne wiatry, które mogą zdmuchnąć postać. * ''Strong wind alert cancelled. ''- alarm w Sky Deck. Na poziomie pojawiają się silne wiatry, które mogą zdmuchnąć postać. * ''Warning! Tidal wave approaching - be careful when the ship tilts! ''- alarm ostrzegający przed wielką falą wiatrową. W grze nie pojawiają się silniejsze fale. * ''A train will be arriving soon. Please stand back. ''- odnosi się do pociągu, przyjeżdżającego do stacji w Station Square lub Mystic Ruins. W trakcie rozgrywki pociąg cały czas czeka na peronie i odjeżdża kiedy gracz do niego wsiądzie. * ''Please board the train and wait for departure. Niewykorzystana muzyka W Sound Teście Sonic Adventure znajduje się kilka utworów, które nie zostały wykorzystane w trakcie rozgrywki. * Dżingiel grany w momencie, kiedy Big nie złapie ryby. * Dżingiel zatytułowany Extend. Miał początkowo służyć do sygnalizowania zdobytego dodatkowego życia, ale został zamieniony przez dźwięk zebrania Szmaragdu Chaosu z poprzednich gier. * Niewykorzystane dżingle ze Station Square i Mystic Ruins, które prawdopodobnie miały być użyte w ekranach ładowania. Dodatkowo w grze pojawia się utwór Event: Danger is Imminent. W finalnej wersji został użyty tylko w przerywniku historii Tailsa, w którym Eggman wystrzeliwuje pocisk do zniszczenia Station Square. Początkowo miał się pojawić w rozgrywce Amy, kiedy ZERO otrzymałby zbyt wiele ciosów. Niewykorzystane przerywniki * Gamma posiada jeden niewykorzystany przerywnik ze swojej historii. Miał się pojawić w wypadku gdyby gracz przegrał na poziomie Final Egg, podczas treningu Gammy. Eggman gani robota za jego niekompetencję i każe wrócić do ćwiczeń. Japońska wersja posiada inne dialogi: What's wrong, Gamma? You can't even clear a training room? Ugh, never mind! One more time! Go on, get going! * Knuckles miał mieć przerywnik w więzieniu Egg Carriera. Kategoria:Beta